


The Sticking Place

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Potterfic [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: In the end, saying the words is easier than you thought.





	The Sticking Place

**Author's Note:**

> For me, this is set somewhere in the MWPP period well before the tragedy at Godric’s Hollow. The quote at the beginning, and thus the title, is from Shakespeare's _Macbeth_.

_But screw up your courage to the sticking place,  
And we’ll not fail._

It's easy enough, in the end. You’re in bed together (a comparatively recent development) and you’re holding Moony tight in your arms with your face buried in his hair, and it just comes out, as you concede defeat at last in the argument you’ve been having with yourself for some time now about whether you should just _tell_ him.

‘I love you, you know.’

It’s almost a whisper, you say it so quietly, and because of this Moony almost misses it completely.

It takes a while for him to react, as if he’s digesting the information, and you’re not sure why that shocks you (Moony can’t _not_ know how you feel about him, you’re certain of it), but it does. You’re just opening your mouth to take the words back when his arms tighten around you.

‘I know.’


End file.
